


duality

by NickyFox13



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Family Drama, Gen Work, No Incest, No Slash, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: Originally posted on fanfiction.net





	duality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net

Stark contrasts make up Adam's life:  
rules define being a soldier for The Reestablishment  
but chaos rules the outside world;  
emotions dictate his close relationship with James  
but confusion looms over Adam when confronted with  
the reality that Warner shares any sort of DNA with him;  
how can someone so vile, so treacherous, so blonde  
share any sort of blood?  
Medically speaking, it should make sense:  
Adam's father is also Warner's,  
they are connected by a tragic past  
tortured by abuse  
and rebuilt by sheer force of will.  
Some would they are nothing alike:  
Adam is anchored by his family,  
(James motivates for a compassionate life,  
nothing and no one will get  
in the way of their brotherhood)  
Anchored by morality  
(it was skewed, once,  
by brutal regime-induced brainwashing;  
Soldiership defines the world  
Much differently and civilian life  
although a laborious, emotionally-charged transition,  
is a breath of fresh air  
for freedom feels good when  
nothing else went right)  
and kept afloat by aspirations  
(Warner's icy exterior  
keeps everyone out:  
what fuels a man who's more monster than man?)  
Adam can't decipher how to untangle himself  
from the anger of this revelation,  
the pain exacerbated by loneliness  
by bottling up the secret,  
by coping with the fear and the anger,  
the resentment and the deceit of it  
all alone.  
But he's free from the grips  
of The Reestablishment's  
expectations of masculinity  
now that he's no soldier boy  
and that's better than  
brotherhood with Warner.


End file.
